Chocobo on stage
by Bishy-Chicobo
Summary: Zell gets to be the lead in a play and Squall needs to learn how to love someone and Rinoa wants revenge. SquallxZell RinoaxSeifer Yaoi !Whole story is edited and perfected!
1. leave me alone

**A/N: **Hey, This is my first fic, I'm not sure if its any good so I expect reviews with you opinions if you have the time. Enjoy! (' o ') 

**Edit**: What was I thinking with that smiley face thing? (' o ') I edited all the chapters into my current writing style and fixed all my typos that I found.

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 1

Leave me alone-

Zell Dincht cheeped around the Balamb halls hoping to find one of his friends who all magically vanished today. He didn't know why the garden was so empty, he even got hot dogs today when he was late for the cafeteria and did he ever take advantage of such good luck. He poked around the classrooms as he went by them hoping to find someone or anyone who could tell me where everyone is.

"Where is everyone?" He whispers to himself and searches some more.

After walking for a few minutes, he arrives at the male dorm. He finds himself next to squall's dorm and hopes that the boy is in there.

"Squall, you there?" He yells through the door. No response came and Zell tried again. "Squall, hello?"

Zell started knocking again knowing Squall would wind up opening the door sooner or later if he was actually in there. He noticed the doorknob turn and an angry face came out, looking at him.

"What do you want?" Squall asks tired, seeing as he just woken up.

"Could of said you was sleepin'.." Mutters Zell feeling bad of waking him up and slowly walks in starring in the lion's eyes.

"It's okay, Zell" Squall sighs and falls back into his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't find anywhere round' the garden." He says looking distractedly at Squall's dorm. "Kinda plain, no?" He grins at his remark on Squall's plain white walls and empty room.

"Whatever." Squall gets back under his sheets losing interest in the blond.

Zell walked towards him and sat next to the laying body and starts talking about how he got first dibs on the hot dogs today until Squall cuts him off by growling.

"If you wanna bug someone go to the stage!" He yells from under the covers.

"why?" Zell asks confused pulling the sheets off. Squall stares at him coldly but the blond doesn't flinch. Squall sighs.

"Their is an audition for a play there." He said briefly hoping that the boy will go away at the news.

"Play? What play?" Zell asks excited but the brunette only gives him a stare and turns around and pretends to be asleep.

"Fine! Be that way." Zell ruffles Squall's hair and runs away towards the stage.

In the stage room, Selphie sat laughing loudly at the performer.

"What's so funny?" Asks shyly the girl unsure of how to take the sudden outburst. Selphie calms herself down, breathing deeply and giggling slightly.

"I'm sorry its just.." She holds her breath, trying not to laugh again. "Marron is a boy with an eastern accent and not a girl with a Asian accent!" She blurts out laughing.

"Really?" The girl asks embarrassed looking at her feet. A hat fell on top of Selphie's hair.

"Shouldn't laugh at her. I thought Marron was a girl at first too." Irvine admits. Selphie adjusts the hat to her head. "Then again, I added a few parts to make it more...interesting." He grinned taking a seat next to the brunette.

"I'm sorry Mica. I didn't mean to laugh." Selphie apologized ignoring the boy next to her. "But you'd make a perfect Fayth." Mica's eye brighten up and she squealed in delight.

"I'll take it! I'll take it!" She bounced up and down glad to have gotten a part and ran yelling with happiness towards the stage exit.

"Next!" Calls out Selphie.

"Heya, Selphie!" She jumps as two arms lock around her neck.

"Don't do that!" She says in a harsh tone trying to calm down from the shock. "How'd you get back here?" She asks looking behind her friend for the guy she hired to keep people from getting to close to her. Last time, some angry kid who didn't get into the play thought it'd be funny to spill a can of paint on her.

"The bouncer was kinda not there." He says smiling at her perplexed face.

"Remind me to fire him." She noted down mentally."Why aren't you auditioning? I Thought I gave you a flyer."

"What flyer?" He says laughing shyly.

"ZELL! I specifically told you what it was!" She scolds him turning around to see the next actor.

"There is still a couple rolls left so get in line." She whispers as the boy picked up a playbook and started to look over the characters.

Squall walked down the sandy coast near the garden. He left his gunblade in his dorm but he didn't really seem to worry since the monsters stopped attacking since Ultimacia fell three months ago.

The salty breeze filled his lungs as he sat down on the sand. He liked the ocean view. Made him feel relaxed unless if there was others around. He enjoyed being solitary. A seagull flew by him and picked up a fish in the water.Squall observed the seagull flying towards him and back again just to leave him alone. He watch the sunset calmly as footsteps shuffled near him. He ignored it thinking it was just some kid who would go away in a second.

"Nice view, no?" A familiar voice said. The brunette turnsed his head around to see Zell standing there smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Squall says in his icy voice, turning back to watch the the dark blue ocean.

"Most people would be in a shirt and shorts at the beach" He remarks jokingly.

"Whats wrong with my leather?" He asks dryly looking at the sun.

"Nothing." Zell stays silent and sits down next to Squall to watch the sunset.

Squall putted on a light smirk and Zell started to hum a tune. Squall would naturally growl at him but he felt like letting him hum some more.

_Might as well let him or he'll start to talk_. Thought Squall.

"We look like we're a couple." Commented Zell, noticing that they were sitting close and watching a sunset together. Squall chuckled and cocked his head up to watch the seagull fly over him in the purple sky. "This is so romantic." Zell laughs lightly and looked over at the other.

Squall smiled but stayed quiet listening to the waves. The water was getting close to his boots. He shifted position.

"I auditioned for a part today for the play." He informed Squall hoping to break the silence.

"Did you get it?" Squall asked and got up to leave, not wanting an answer.

Zell watched him walk away and frowned. He didn't want Squall to go away since he enjoyed his company and he knew that Squall liked his company too but he was just his usual cold self and not wanting anyone to be with him.

"Why'd ya go?" sighed Zell sadly and layed down to watch the sun by himself thinking of Squall.

Squall walked across the halls of Balamb trying to find his room. The area was crowded since the last class of the day just ended. He had to walk between students for a while which

annoyed him. They were all talking and laughing with their friends. That made Squall frown

more then usual. He walked in his apartment thinking of Zell.

"Why does he have to care about me? Can't he just leave me alone like everybody else?" he asked himself and started stripping.

He was down to his boxers as someone knocked on the door. He growled.

"Squally! It's me." Called Rinoa through the door.

"Go away!" He called back. "I'm busy."

"OPEN UP!" She yelled at her boyfriend who wouldn't let her in. He opened up and she kissed him on the cheek." I brought you dinner." She chirped showing him a plastic covered plate filled with rice and some kind of meat. It looked good but he knew Rinoa didn't cook it. It looked to good.

"I'm not hungry." He stated plainly and closed the door behind her.

"You need food. You're slim enough already." She remarked and started setting the table.

"Whatever." He turned himself cold once more.

"You're so mean to me." She started pouting and nuzzled into his chest.

"Fine! I'll eat." He grumbled. Rinoa's face lit up and she gives him a kiss.

_How does she change expressions so fast? It's like she fakes her emotions. Or maybe this is what some would consider 'cute'._ He thought to himself.

"I'm going to take a shower..." He mumbled and walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll wait." She started getting the food ready and hummed the same tune Zell was humming on the beach. Squall frowned as the thought of Zell came by him again.

"Why can't she understand that I don't want her here?" He muttered to the shower faucet.

I hope you like it up to now. I'll post the second part soon next week, probably. hope you review. I Don't mind criticism its highly appreciated since I wanna be a writer so if you don't like something tell me. The lines might be a bit messed up. Im still getting used to the upload thingy.


	2. Chocobo Farm

**A/N:** Yay chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed the first one even though the story line kinda sucked but hell That's why I write. Enjoy!

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 2

Chocobo Farm-

Zell walked around the halls of Balamb once more. He had no particular destination in mind but he knew he was gonna end up someplace he needed to be. He passed by Squall's dorm as Rinoa rushed out screaming with rage. Zell bounced out of her way in fear of getting clobbered. He looked at Squall looking at him frowning and sighing at the same time.

"Hey, umm... what happened?" Zell asked nervously hoping to not get a 'whatever' for an answer.

"Told her I didn't want her around me for now and she blew a fuse." He put his hands into his pockets and looked at Rinoa watching him angrily in the distance. "She just couldn't take a hint." He turned and starred at Zell coldly but smiled slightly enough so Zell wouldn't notice.

"K. I'll leave ya alone." The blond starts walking away when Squall grunted. He turned to see Squall smiling. Something Squall never does. "What?" He felt weird under Squall's smile.

"Who said I didn't want you around?" He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Umm..okay.." Zell looked perplexed. "Did he just invite me in?" Zell looked at Squall's door for a minute wondering what he should do. The door opened, snapping Zell out of his trance.

"You can come in you know?" Squall said still smiling lightly.

"Oh..." He said as if it was perfectly unexpected.

Zell followed Squall in his dorm and sat down on the couch. "So, whats up?"

Squall looked at him and turned away not answering.

"Not even a glare? Or a whatever?" He laughed at Squall.

This time Squall glared at him as coldly as he could while serving him some food. "Here. Rinoa brought some food." He said handing it to him.

"You're colder then Shiva herself." He mused "thanks."

Squall sat next to him quietly and they ate quietly until someone walked into the room. They turned around to see who it was.

"Squall, Cid told me to give you this." Quistis said handing him an envelope and straightened a loose hair. "Tell me what's in it later." At that she ran off to teach her class.

Squall put the envelop on his table and continued eating. Zell ate slowly looking at Squall.

"What?" He said irritated of being starred at.

"Aren't you goin' ta open it?" He asked anxiously to see what's in it.

"Maybe later." He took a bite out of his food.

"Open it." Begged Zell.

"No."Squall replied coldly.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Please?" He made a puppy face.

"FINE!" Squall slammed his dish on the table and ripped the envelop and read it out loud.

"Squall Leonhart, you have five weeks off starting tomorrow. Signed Headmaster Cid." He took a breath. "Happy?"

"Have fun on you vacations." Zell smiled.

"What?" Squall looked at the letter again and realizes what it was all about. "Five weeks?" Squall never went on a vacation before nor did he want to have five weeks with nothing to do.

"Yeah thats great. I only got 2 of them and they end next monday." He sighs. "You should be happy."

Squall watched him silently. What was so great about vacations? You just don't do anything until you get bored. "I'm not taking them." The lucky boy threw the letter into the garbage can.

"Why not? Most people would kill to get five whole weeks off." He argues putting his plate down and stood next to Squall.

"I don't want to go on a vacation. I'd get bored and I rather stay here and train."

Zell sat next to him and stared at the empty wall with Squall.

Why couldn't Squall just enjoy the things he gets instead of pushing them away? He sat there thinking about that while Squall looked at Zell without the blond noticing.

_Why do I like Zell so much?_

"You know, I might be going to my uncle's farm. We could go if you don't have anything ta do..." Proposed Zell shyly.

"Sure." He said picking up the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. Zell looked at him. He didn't think Squall would of said yes.

Later that night, Zell was alone is his dorm thinking of Squall.

"Woo boy! Gonna be hard to keep him entertained there." He whispered to himself. Someone knocked on the door and let themselves in.

"Hey Zell." Greeted Selphie holding something behind her back. "How are ya?"

"Tired. What brings ya here?" He asks and Selphie showed him the script for the main character in the play.

"YOU GOT IT!" She squealed and hugged Zell up to the point of suffocating him. See let him go so he could see the script with his own eyes. "Here is the schedule. You'll need to come at EVERY practice." She handed him the schedule. Luckily for him the rehearsal s only started after he would get back from his uncle's farm with Squall.

"Alright!" He bounced with Selphie, happy that he got the role he wanted.

"Well I gotta scoot and tell the rest of them they didn't get the part. See ya later." She ran off leaving Zell alone with his thoughts.

"This is gonna be so much fun." He told himself. He fell asleep with so many happy thoughts running through his head.

The next morning, Zell woke up very early and dragged Squall out of his bed and into his car. Squall kept complaining but the blond knew it was just because he woke him up early.

"You are worse then a horde of chocobos Zell." Muttered Squall as he got in the front seat.

"Well you better get used to it since my uncle Mitch's farm has dozens of them!" He yells over the starting motor and the loud music. Squall looked surprised for a brief second and then turned stoic once more.

Squall stared out the window and tried to ignore the music. The scenery was just a bunch of grass until they reach the town. Zell frowned as he noticed Squall might already be beginning regretting of coming with him. He turned down the volume and heard Squall sighing loudly. He didn't know what his friend wanted so he kept his eyes on the road. The minutes passed by and so did the town and they entered the country side.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Zell yelled waking Squall up.

"Whats up?" He asks yawning.

"Turtles." Zell replied

"Turtles? Where are we?" He asks gazing outside looking at the road to notice a bunch of turtles who weren't moving off the road. The plains shined gold and green.

"Somewhere near the farm. I always take this shortcut." He said driving around the turtles.

Squall stared outside to see chocobos running around with their families. He gazed at Zell and noticed how good he looked.

_Good he looks? Where'd that come from?_

"Zell?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me."

Zell laughed. "Look who's becoming a bit soft." Squall glared at him but then laughed lightly with him.

Honestly I want a chocobo farm but anyhoo hope you enjoyed the second chapter and next update should be around next sunday. Review please.


	3. Chicobo Bois

**A/N:** Yay! chapter 3 is finally up AND I got my first Review! Thank you Away-Girl I love you for reviewing and reading this. Enjoy.

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

The farm was in the middle of nowhere, Squall wasn't sure where they were and that this place even existed. The fields brimmed of gold and green camouflaging the yellow chocobos quite well. Currently, the Chocobos ran free around the fields before their lunch.

"Took us all afternoon but we got here safe and just in time for lunch!" Zell parked his car near the the third barn and hopped out. "Uncle Mitch! We're here!" He yelled on top of his lungs.

For a while everything seemed to stop. Squall looked around him to see if someone was coming.

"Are you sure he's here?" He asks thinking the uncle might be away.

"Nah. the fields are big. Odds are he's just riding a chocobo around somewhere."

At that, Squall could see off in the distance a chocobo racing towards them. Squall flinched but Zell took his arm and held it tight.

"Don't worry, just ma uncle rushing at us on a giant yellow bird." He said making Squall whimper. Zell chuckled softly knowing that Squall wouldn't be to happy knowing he heard it. He squeezed the boy's hand to comfort him.

Squall knew many chocobos and he rode on some but most of the time he just ended up crashing into a tree or something of the sort. After that he grew slightly scared of chocobos running towards him thinking they'd crash into him.

Mitch stopped right in front of Squall instantly making him be lunged forward but he held on tight to the bird. Squall could feel the birds breath upon him and backed up trying to calm himself down. The rider got off and hugged Zell tightly.

"Good to see ya, Zell!" He squeezed him and Zell squeezed back harder. Squall watched them hug wondering how long it can last. Zell slipped through his uncle's hands and introduced Squall.

"Uncle Mitch, this is my friend Squall Leonhart." He grabbed Squall's hand and dragged him closer to them. "Squall meet ma uncle Mitch Dincht. See how it rhymes?" He laughed and Mitch shook hands with squall.

"Nice to meet you, Squall."

"Same here." He said shaking the man's hand back.

Zell's uncle wasn't a bit like Squall expected him to look like. He thought he'd have a black beard and wore a white shirt with blue jean overalls. Instead he wore a yellow shirt, blue jean shorts and had a muscular body with no facial hair. He had a warm touch and voice just like Zell.

"You like them Chocobos?" He asks looking at Squall as they headed towards the house.

Squall made an effort to talk openly with Mitch for Zell.

"I do but I'm kinda afraid of them."

"How come?"

Squall shrugged and Zell answered for him.

"Squall got in a couple chocobo riding crashes." Mitch laughed at that but in a non-mocking way just like Zell does. "He ain't very open so don't mind if he doesn't answer or say anything."

"Well then! I'll guess I'll have ta teach ya how ta ride, eh?" He spoke with a countryside accent. Honestly Squall preferred his normal voice but he smiled lightly to show his appreciation.

The house was mostly red and black on the outside but the inside was very luxurious. Big television, Big boom box with large speakers, Couches with wild flower patterns and looking about as soft as chocobo wings and a large dining room with expensive china patterns and to top it all off a huge chandelier. Squall couldn't believe that Mitch could afford all of this by running a chocobo farm. Squall wished he had all these and he could, if he decided to spend some of his fortune he made during the Ultimacia mission.

They hauled their bags up the stairs to the second floor. Mitch pointed at the left door for the bathroom and computer room down the hall. Mitch's room was on the top floor so they had the whole first floor for themselves.

The rooms had king sized beds and and lots pillows. They had a desk and a radio and a couple of rugs and paintings and the strangest looking phone Squall had ever seen. It was all wiggly like with dark and lime green colors. Mitch chuckled at Squall's expression.

"Hope you don't mind the phone son. Zell used to have this room before."

_Then why did you give this one to me?_ Squall decided to ignore the phone and started unpacking. He heard Zell sing a song loudly through the walls.

Squall sat down on the oddly colored grass and looked at the chocobos run around from a safe distance. He heard footsteps behind him and stop.

"Uncle Mitch has to finish feeding the chocobos, so it's just you and me for now." He said petting something. Squall looked up at him to see him holding a small yellow chicobo chirping loudly, begging for more caresses.

"Cute." Said Squall turning away to watch the birds run some more.Zell smiled at the remark and sat next to Squall. "Your uncle seems rich."

"Yeh. Raises lots of chocobos and makes good money off them." He nods sighing. Something started to ring.

Zell looked around him to notice Squall reaching down his pocket to reveal his cell phone.

"AWW! I can't believe you brought that on your vacation!" Growled the blond. He hoped to be able to spend some time alone with Squall someday but it doesn't look like he took him far away enough for that.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yes, I'm with Zell... I wont be back for a week...I don't care...Get out now!" He started to get annoyed at the person on talking to him. "Yes I am fine..Good-bye." He hung up and sighed deeply.

"Rinoa." He told Zell knowing he was gonna ask sooner or later.

"She buggin' you?"

"Kind of. Wish she'd understand that I don't want her around."

"Why don't you?" He ask concerned about hsi relationship with Rinoa.

"I did but now she's all forgiving and looking through my things." He sighed. Zell chuckled at that knowing why he yelled earlier at her. "Why can't she understand me like you do?" Squall turned his eyes towards the blond's eyes and starred. Zell's eyes opened up but he kept gazing down in the lion's eyes back.

"You'd rather Rinoa to be more like me then her?" He asks laughing nervously a bit.

"Yeh, you understand me. You don't throw party's for me or get all annoying and you actually listen to me."

Zell grinned and hugged his friend. The brunette pushed him away. "Get off me, Dincht." He said feeling too mushy for his own good.

Zell took the chicobo and laid it down unto squall's lap. The baby bird sat down and drifted off to sleep.

"He likes you. Chocobos only sleep around people they trust." He informed Squall who smiled at Zell.

_It's good to see him smile like that._ The blond thought.

"Cute, no?" Said Mitch behind them. "We gonna eat lunch and then we'll teach you how ta ride!" He laughs loudly picking up the chicobo from Squall and giving it back to its mother. Zell grinned and took Squall into his arms and carried him off.

"Let me go!" Protested Squall but Zell kept carrying him and kept whistling around.

_Squall doesn't weigh as much as I thought he might. _Zell grinned and was glad to be able to be with the lion.

I'm so sorry! This one is around 150 words less then usual - Hope you enjoyed part three. I love chicobos don't you? So tiny and cute. And Zell is getting very touchy round Squall Oo. hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one up will be somewhere this week if I find the time. Pleeeeaaaaassssse Review-.-


	4. Cheating

**A/N:** Yay chapter 4 is here : D! First I'd like to thank Sorceress Annie for her advice on how to write good. I really do appreciate. Anyhoo... I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure if this chapter will make sense cause I think it'll become chapter 3 since for some reason the real chapter 3 hasn't posted yet for some unknown reason... Enjoy!

P.S. Chocobos go 'Wark' or 'Kweh' so don't get confused.

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 4

Cheating-

After lunch, Squall followed Mitch behind Zell who was finishing up his last hot-dog. Squall frowned like usual but he honestly wasn't in the mood to frown, his forehead must of froze in that position.

"How many did you eat?" He poked Zell on the cheek feeling all the food jammed in there.

"Seven or eight. Why?" He tries to remember by counting on his fingers. Squall simply sighed and passed him.

As they entered the large red barn Squall noticed how all the chocobos reacted to Mitch. As soon as they saw the white in his eyes they stopped chirping or whatever the sounds they made.

"How do you do that?" Squall asked eyeing the Mitch and the chocobos.

"They know I like it quiet inside the barns so they stop talking for me. Smart birds." He pets one of them and walks away pointing at one of the chocobos. "Thats my chocobo, Starblaze." The large bird warked in delight . He was taller by a foot then most and looked stronger. His feathers seemed golden.

"Over there.." He pointed at a smaller chocobo but old enough to be rode." Is Zell's chocbo, Hotdog..."

Squall looked over to Zell and gave him a funny look. Zell laughed knowing what he meant. Mitch chuckled understanding the joke and pointed to the front of the barn. "And that's your's for the day." The chocobo was fairly young and he had blue feathers instead of yellow ones like the rests.

"Whats up with the blue?" He pets it wondering if it was paint.

"Rare breed of chocobo. His name is Aqua."

"Go figure.."

Mitch walked closer to Squall and hauled him ion top of Aqua. Squall was nervous. He didn't know what to hold or what to do. He looked around trying to find something to hold on to. Zell laughed along with his chocobo at Squall. He glared at them and they stop but Zell burst out laughing harder later.

"ZELL!" He growled. Zell stopped knowing Squall was about to lose his temper. Mitch grabbed Squall's hands and put them on the feathers in the back of the chocobo's neck.

"To steer you slightly pull on the feathers where you want to go. But careful you don't want to pull 'em off." Mitch tugged on the feathers and the chocobo advanced slowly. "The harder you pull the faster it'll go." He pushed Squall up since he started to slide away. "And lock your legs around its stomach."

Squall did so and leaned in. "This is kinda...fun." Zell smiled as he heard that. He really wanted Squall to have fun since he dragged him in here. Squall pulled on the feathers and Aqua speeded up and ran across the fields with the brunette on its back. They could barely see them but they could hear the rider scream loudly. Mitch pounced into his chocobo and rode off towards Squall. Zell followed with hotdog.

Squall was slightly getting used to all this riding and the speed but he was going downhill and the chocobo couldn't respond the way he wanted it to. He pulled on the feathers towards him to make it stop but the Aqua couldn't. He tried to make it turn but before he knew it, he flew off the chocobo and landed in a tree and all went black.

Selphie walked around Balamb Garden looking for Rinoa. Lately she was acting fairly strange and she kept forgetting things. Like girls night yesterday, where she stood up Quistis and her.

_Is she using her GF powers again?_ Though Selphie wondering why Rinoa would of since the monster rates have decreased greatly and she wasn't assigned on any missions yet. She only got her SeeD license a month ago.

"Hello angel." Greeted a voice behind her giving her a small kiss.

"Hey Irvine." She kissed him back. "You seen Rinoa lately?" The cowboy thought for a moment.

"Are you guys gonna..."

"NO!" Selphie screamed madly. She knew Irvine couldn't help not being a lesbian sex addicted pervert but she wanted him to be serious sometimes. "Be serious, damn it!"

"I was kidding, babe." He laughed nervously. "I actually did see her with Seifer lately."

"SEIFER!"

"Yeah. Seemed awfully close. Probably doing nau..."He got caught off again by Selphie punching him hard in the arm.

"Shut the hell up!"

Most people thought they were just really bad friends but really they loved each other more then anything. Even if Irvine had a perverted mind and though Selphie screamed a lot at him.

They walked holding hands trying to find Rinoa together. They knocked on Seifer's old dorm. No one answered. Selphie tried again but they still got no response. She tried opening the door and to her surprise the door was unlocked. They walked inside slowly looking around the dorm. It was neatly furnished and their were some clothes on the floor.

"Seifer!"

"Rinoa!"

The voices yelled and moaned loudly. Selphie went white as a ghost. they followed to the bedroom.

They both peeked in lightly and saw Rinoa riding Seifer. Lots of leather and whips were scattered around and other items. Selphie walked away and left the dorm and leaned against the door. Irvine joined her and held her real tight.

Naturally he'd do some sick joke but he knew Selphie and he knew that it would only hurt her right now. He held her close.

"Poor Squall...Just when he was warming up to us..."Selphie whispered and sobbed lightly. How could Rinoa do this to him?

Squall opened his eyes. He was back in his room and through his window he saw the moon. Beside him was the weird glow of the phone. Beside the bed were his clothes neatly folded. In the corner of the room, Zell was sitting reading some book near a lamp.

"Hey." He muttered. Zell looked up and dropped his book on the floor and crouched near Squall and gave him a small hug.

"You're back."

"Don't make me wish I stayed away." The blond pulled back and smiled.

Zell chuckled softly and looked at Squall in the eyes._ So stormy..._

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours only."

"Thanks for watching over me." He started gazing into his ocean blue eyes. Zell couldn't pry his eyes of his. "Zell?"

"Yes?" They leaned closer together their noses slightly touching each others. Squall pressed his lips on Zell. The kiss was brief and but it meant so much. Zell pulled away and put a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Zell." Squall panicked. His eyes filled with fear of losing him.

"see ya tomorrow." Zell walked away from the room, closing the door behind him.

OO... SICK! That is so friggin wrong! Rinoa and Seifer? Ewwww! shudder Yum bishy kiss between two guys Can't belive I wrote that. I really stink at writing this kind of stuff so sorry. Hope I did what Annie said. Review please. Next chapter might go up this week.


	5. Rebound, Almasy style

**A/N:** Chapter 5 O-o... I hope you enjoyed the story so far but I'm gonna have to stop writing this for a few days since I need a break cause I'm writing three fics at the same time and I also need to update "Star of my life" and "The Tonberry Diaries" a bit more and I can't write 2 of these a day! Enjoy.

**Edit: **Hmm...Thinking of rewriting the TTD but I ain't sure...

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

The next morning ,Squall sat again on the colored grass observing the chocobos daily activities. He wasn't sure why but it reminded him of Zell and he liked the thought. He sat there all alone during the morning until Zell woke up and joined hin during the afternoon.

"Feels good ta sleep in, no?" He sat down by his friend and looked at him.

"I wouldn't know that." He answered coldly.

"Ahh...You're on vacation! You're supposed to sleep and eat all the time." He explained loudly.

"The chocobos are interesting."

They could see Mitch far away in the fields riding Starblaze to the next group of chocobos making sure they were all okay since they stood there still for quite a while. Zell broke the silence.

"You know last night?" He paused and looked at Squall's stormy eyes. "You're icy glares would make Shiva jealous." He joked changing the subject.

"To bad it doesn't kill your Ifrit sometimes." He replied turning away to see what the yellow birds were up to. "What about last night?"

Zell sighed thinking Squall would of forgotten yesterday. "Did you mean it?" Squall didn't reply. "Cause' I did." Squall turned back to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Zell just sat there with his eyes wide opened trying to process this new feeling as a small yellow chicobo jumped on his lap. He snapped out of his trance and caressed the baby bird. He noticed Squall lost his interest in him and was looking in the field as Aqua chased around some other chocobo.

"What about Rinoa?" The blond asks placing the bird on Squall's leather lap.

"What about her?" He asks as if she was nothing more then a friend.

"Aren't you two a couple?"

"I thought we were. But since we came back here from the time compression, it just not the same." He sighed shaking his head.

"Oh." He nodded a few times."So, do you like me?"

"Just like Rinoa, can't take a hint." He chuckled softly.

"Hey! It's not everyday a guy kisses me." Squall pounces upon Zell pinning him to the ground. His locks zell's hands over his head and kisses him roughly. Zell moans as his tongue slips from his lips and into his neck and his hand up his shirt caressing his chest. Squall removed himself.

"Did you pick up that hint?" He turned around and watched the chocobos. Mitch was nowhere in sight.

"Good thing Mitch ain't here. He's a bit homophobe but don't worry, he loves me to much." He says picking up the small chicobo who was quietly observing the scene. "Who's a good lil' chocobo?" He starts talking baby to him.

"You are worse then a real mother with her baby." He sighs laughing softly.

Zell examined the brunettes body. He never knew Squall could be such a hot kisser or that he had any humor. He always thought of Squall strong and quiet but deep down he knew he wanted to say whats on his mind and yell until he was out of breath. He laid his head on his lap letting the chocobo rest on his stomach. Squall played with his hair slightly trying to show a little bit of affection even if he just wanted to tell him how he feels right now. He felt like it was best to keep it locked up for now and not scare him away.

"Does this mean I'm gay?" Zell asks stupidly.

"Perhaps."

"huh.." Zell nodded accepting the fact and nuzzled on Squall's slightly muscled stomach. He flinched feeling something growing in the boys pants. But he relaxed and let it poke him slightly on the neck.

_funny..Squall gets horny too.. Who would of thought of that?_ He thought giggling.

The week went by quickly. Squall never learned how to control a chocobo and Zell was happier then ever knowing he had a lover. The garden didn't change one bit whch made Squall feel at ease.

_Guess nothing went wrong..._He sighed. He wished he was still needed like before.

Zell left Squall early Monday so he could catch up with Selphie to make sure the rehearsal was still on.

"Yep the play rehearsal is still on at 6." She took a bite out of her banana.

"Kay..Selphie can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can! We are like best friends."

"Well...uhh...Me and Squall are..." He made a funny gesture but his friend caught on.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled loudly turning some heads. She took a quieter tone. "You're kidding?"

"If you think we are dating the yes."

Selphie jumped around with joy and then stopped dead on her tracks seeing Rinoa talking to Seifer in the distance.

"Zelly...Can I trust you with something?"

"Hey if I trusted you enough to say that, then you can tell me anything." He grinned.

"Ummm...You know Rinoa? Well umm...She has a huge leather fetish..."

"No wonder she likes Squall." Zell laughed cutting her off.

"AND she is doing it doggy style with Seifer." She winched at the thought of it.

"WHAT?" New heads turned towards them. Zell breathed in and took a quieter tone. "What about Squall?"

"I don't know."

"At least he has me now...Maybe he won't turn back into his old self..."

"What do you mean 'If he learns this?'" She imitated Zell. "He CAN'T learn about this, Zell. It would make him go psycho!" She waved her hands all around.

"Well I'm not gonna let some slut play around with Squall thinking he likes her while he likes me and she is sleeping with that bastard of a Seifer!" The blond ran towards Squall's dorm.

"No! You can't!"

Squall looked at both of them as he learned the news. His face didn't change expression because he barely cared. He stared at Zell.

"I think I'll go now..." Selphie utters knowing the new couple probably wanted to talk about it. "Well..maybe he won't go psycho..." She whispered to the blond as she passed by, noticing Squall was oddly calm.

"Squall..You okay, babe?" Zell took a step closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah.. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I liked her."

"But.."

"Sure, I'm pissed that she cheated on me with Seifer but that's okay I like you not her." He kissed Zell.

"Yeh but..."

"Zell! I'm fine." He kissed him harder and this time the blond kept quiet, enjoying Squall's tongue in him.

Squall sat on the green couch taking Zell into his lap and sucking his neck wildly. Zell moaned loudly each time his lips moved from spot to spot as Squall's fingers massaged his nipples. Then he noticed that they were both getting carried away and pushed Squall away.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked concerned about the sudden rejection.

"You're probably depressed cause you got cheated on so I'll just..."

"God dammit Zell! I told you I'm fine! "

"If you say so but we are still not having sex."

"Who told we were?"

"Kinda obvious, Leonhart." A voice came from the front door. They turned around to see Seifer standing there. He smirked at Zell's surprised look.

"So how are we today, Leonhart? You must be completely devastated knowing Rinoa cheated on you with me."

"I'm fine with it."

"Sure you are. And Zell isn't your rebound." He says in a sarcastic tone."Isn't that right? Knowing this for more then weeks after catching us kiss, no?"

"Weeks before?" Zell turned to Squall, panicking at the thought of being a simple rebound.

"Surprised chickenwuss?" Seifer smirked and started walking in but Zell stopped him.

"Get..out...of...here!" Zell tried to control his anger. Seifer smiled, happy seeing that his taunts worked perfectly on the blond.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." He walks out petting Zell's hair on the way. "See ya later chickenwuss.":

I hate Seifer! Making Zell feel like he is a rebound...Or is he? hehehe You might find out if you submit review 0-0 MWHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH HAHAHAAHA... cough wheeze haha...Review please. Next chapter up next week.


	6. She's the Devil!

**A/N:** Chapter 6 WEEEE! Can't believe I'm still writing this, thought it was gonna suck but some people read it so just for you another good thousand words. Enjoy!

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 6

She's The Devil!-

Zell looked at Squall not knowing what to say or feel. He sat down on a chair feeling that he'll fall any minute. After all they did, would Squall be doing this just because Rinoa dumped him?

"Zell.." He got cut off.

"Am I your rebound?" His eyes filled with tears and his voice started clogging up.

"I don't know..."

"What the hell do you mean? 'I don't know?' Your fucking supposed to know!" He was up on his feet clenching his fists. He started counting from ten to zero to calm down. "Did you know this for a while?"

Squall didn't want to talk about this but he knew that Zell would never look at him again if he didn't say anything.

"Four or five weeks..." He mumbled.

"So why are you still with her?"

"I didn't say anything cause I knew Rinoa would deny it and get all annoying..."

"SO?" Zell was yelling now making his questions sound more like orders now."Why the hell did you kiss me that night? Why couldn't you just keep yourself from cheating on Rinoa?"

"Because it hurt, damn it!" He started yelling himself.

Zell looked at him. He knew he liked Rinoa a lot but to hurt him so? He noticed tears in Squall's eyes. He really keeps everything in."Squall.."

"Guess you were my rebound.."He stopped talking as he heard Zell yell.

"What? I'm your fuckin' rebound?" He started fussing."I can't believe I felt sorry for you a few moments there." He stormed out of the dorm.

Squall got up from his spot and closed the door and went to bed. This day was pure crap.

3 days later.

"God job, everyone!" Selphie congratulated the actors.

"Thanks, Selph." Zell thanked her, sitting down on the stage. He looked at the far end of the room and saw Squall watching him. Just like at every other rehearsal.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried. He pointed at the brunette at the north side of the room. "Maybe you should talk to him?"

"No way! He hurt me."

"At least he bothers to come here. You know he ain't the talking type."

"I was his rebound. You know how that feels?"

"No but if someone came to watch me everyday I'd say its because I wasn't much of a rebound since he still watches me everyday." She leaves Zell alone and helps someone with their costume.

Zell gets up and looked at Squall's face. Expressionless as usual but he could feel he was feeling something. He walked up closer but stood a meter away from him.

"I won't bite." Squall chuckled and takes a few steps closer.

"What do you want?" Zell ignored his little joke.

"Came to see you."

"I noticed. Why?" Zell wasn't gonna let himself fall for the lion again.

"'Cause' I like you." Squall put on a smile but took it off right away.

"Oh, great. You need me as a rebound again?" He scoffed and turns around.

"Ever think I want you because I like you? Why do you think I always let you hum or sit next to me?"

Zell turned around and looked at his face. His face was close to his. He could tell Squall meant it, his eyes were very expressive if you looked into them. Always grey and stormy but overflowing with bottled up emotions.

"Really?"

"I could of picked any girl instead of you. But I chose you." He smiled seeing Zell smiling too. "I admit you were a bit of a rebound."

"Great." He rolled his eyes.

"But don't worry, I like you for you." He kissed Zell passionately. Zell kicked himself for falling for the lion but he knew deep down, it was more then worth it.

In the distance, Rinoa stood beside Seifer. Her eyes filled with hatred.

"I thought you broke them up."

"I did..."

"For three days?" She raged around.

"Sorry! Not like you tried." He complained. He didn't like getting yelled at.

"Yes...I'll have to do this myself." She laughed wickedly.

"How?" Seifer was wondering what kind of tricks she had up her sleeves.

"Boys do enjoy kissing cute girls, no?"

"True." He kissed her.

"No more faggoty love!" She cackled as Seifer spun her in his arms.

She's the Devil! (water boy) mwhahahahahaha I hate Rinoa annoying little girl destroying a perfect couple. Wish I owned FF8.. I'd make Zell and Squall kiss Sorry its a tad short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Next chapter up someday this week?


	7. Date

**N/A:** Chapter 7 is finally here, a bit late but I'm sure some of you are happy that it came. I was gonna do it Saturday but I wrote another fic and my leg hurt real bad and stuff so...Thanks for the new reviews and if the reviews keep coming.

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-_Yadda- _Flashback

-Chapter 7

Date-

Days later, in Zell's room. A hyper Selphie was rummaging threw the blond's drawers and throwing clothes out.

"This is so exciting!" Selphie peeped around looking through Zell's things. Zell growled as she threw all his clothes on the floor. "I'm gonna clean up, don't worry, this is your big day!"

"It's just a date.." He remarked as if it was nothing special to him.

"A date with THE Squall Leonhart and your first boy on boy date so you HAVE to look nice."

She threw something at Zell. He didn't see that shirt in months. "Try that."

"No...Selphie let me pick. This is just a casual normal date with Squall and the last thing I want is something to tight or itchy."

"It's not tight or itchy!" She complained.

"Selphie.." He sighed.

"Fine! You pick." She sat on the bed and defyed him to find something better.

Zell took a white muscle shirt, black jacket with flames and black shorts. "See?"

"It's nice if it wasn't WINTER!"

"It's not that cold.."

"Minus 10? Your little chicken legs will be turned to ice and I doubt Squall will want to..."

"SHUT UP!" Zell flinched.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..." She tried to apologize.

"Just go away...Please..." Zell started to cry. Selphie got up and left without saying a word.

Zell sat on his bed and took off his pants. From his hip to an inch away from his knee was a red scar. Every know and then it would turn different colors. The doctor said it will be like that forever. Zell thought of it as the most disgusting thing in the world. Squall gave it to him.

Flashback

_"ZELL! Go behind me!" The brunette yelled._

_"NO! I can take him out." the blond argued dodging the poison breath._

_"FINE THEN! Die along with him!"_

_Before Zell knew it, Squall summoned up Ultimacia soul and lunched it at the Soul Karimo. The Spell hit him but most of it go reflected back at Zell. He felt his leg burning._

_"Squall?" The blond fell from where he stood and slumped into the lower area. Squall starred while everyone ran to make sure Zell was still alive._

_"Will he be okay?"_

_"Yes..But I'm afraid the scar will stay. It will turn different colors every now and then so don't worry it's just some cells of Soul Karimo that stop it from bleeding eternally."_

_"Thank you, Doctor." The doctor left Squall and Cid alone with Zell._

_"That was careless of you, Squall!" Cid released all his anger at Squall._

_"I did what I had to do!" Squall defended himself._

_"It doesn't matter! You could of killed him!"_

_"Cid, It's his own fault."_

_"It doesn't matter! You are the leader! You are supposed to make sure everyone is safe!" Cid started to accused Squall of being careless but the leader was convinced he had done nothing wrong since Zell disobeyed a direct order._

_"I gave an order and he disobeyed." Squall scoffed and started to walk away._

_"So it didn't matter if he was one of your only friends?" Cid countered but Squall just kept walking._

_"No." At that, Cid left too for his office. He had better things to do then teach morals to Squall._

_My fault? Zell cried._

End Flashback

Ever since the mission to destroy the Ultimacia general, Soul Karimo, Squall never said it was his own fault or even apologized. Zell tried to stay away from Squall but he loved him to much. The scar wasn't that bad. It looked like a color changing tattoo but the emotions it gave off were awful.

Zell changed the blue shorts into blue jeans and ran off. Better not let see Squall see the scar for now.

Squall tried to calm the boy down but the memories haunted him. On his way down the halls he bumped into Squall and fell on the floor and started yelling hysterically.

"Zell! Relax! It's me Squall." He held him on the ground.

"Let me go." He stopped moving and lay flat on the ground.

"What's wrong with you? Were on a date, I think I'm supposed to stick with you."

"You could of killed me!"

"What?"

"With.." Zell just realized..This wasn't 5 months ago. Squall had forgotten like everybody else. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in memory lane..."

"It's okay... What memories?"

"None that you have.." Squall passed an am around his neck and kissed his temple.

"I'd never hurt you."

"But you did." He thought looking in those stormy eyes and felt so cared for.

"Come on.. People are starring." He chuckled pushing Squall away.

"Like I give a damn." He licked Zell's ear.

They got out of the garden and took Zell's car and rode to Dollet.

"What are we gonna do?" Zell asks intrigued by Squall's secrecy on the date.

"You'll see..Turn left." Zell turned right. "The other left..."

"Sorry." Zell went around the block and stopped in front of a small theater. "This it?"

"Yeah..." Squall shrugged. "They're playing something good today."

"What's the play about?" Zell asked curious at the odd surrounding. This was the last place he'd ever go inside of.

Both boys came out of the theater. One looked like he saw a ghost the other was laughing loudly. Passersby looked at them oddly and walked away.

"Well that was..." Squall tried to find a word for the play they just saw.

"Funny!" Zell said it as if it was obvious.

"Traumatizing." Corrected Squall.

"Aww come on it wasn't that bad."

"The little living doll that killed everyone in the mansion?"

"Well... Okay that part wasn't so funny...Thank you." He kissed Squall hard.

"For what?" Squall licked his lips. Zell tasted good.

"For finding out that I've been wanting to see a pay like that one."

"Well Selphie talks a lot..."

"Shut up. I just gave you brownie points."

"I don't like brownies..."

"Not that kind.." He pushed Squall into an ally and started making out with him. Slowly it was turning into public exposure but Squall got all paranoid and swore someone was observing them.

"You're no fun."

"We'll do it anywhere you want just not here." They continued walking.

"Elevator?" Grinned Zell

"Maybe." Squall smiled at the enjoyable thought and dragged Zell into a restaurant.

A small building with stained glass windows and a wooden interior. A large sign hanged over the door, 'Bigg's'. Any place would of been a better spot to eat at but Squall swore the food was amazing.

"Didn't know you could be like that." Zell commented.

"Like what?" Asked Squall.

"All sexy and love making in the alley." The blond smiled deviously.

"You just don't know me very well." He gave his order to Bigg's not even looking at the menu.

"You know each other?" The blond asks intrigued.

"Yeh, I come here often." Squall sighed and looked straight at Zell. "What areyou doing tonight?

"Why?" He looked cautiously in his eyes.

"Thought we could talk more and..." Squall rolled his eyes as Zell smirked. Squall knew what the blond was thinking. "No sex, babe."

"Maybe I want some?" The boy pouted.

"Then we'll see." Squall enjoyed Zell's company. He didn't talk to much but just enough to keep him entertained. Meanwhile, Bigg's brought their order.

"I get special service." Squall smiled as Bigg's brought them complimentary wine. Zell missed the smile and kicked himself mentally when he noticed that he did. Those smiles were precious to him.

Back in Rinoa's dorm, Seifer entered and hugged her tight. Rinoa was rummaging through some ads in a paper.

"Evening my witch." The blond greeted the black head.

"Evening, Knight." She flipped trough the newspaper.

"You looking for something?" He kissed her ear.

"Girl for hire or whores."

"Don't think you can find that here...Since when are you a lesbian?"

"Nope." She flipped some more.

"Yes! Finally an orgy!"

"It's a gift for our favorite couple." She sighed.

"Awww.. What's the occasion?" The man pouted wishing it was an orgy.

"Happy breakup..." She circled a phone number.

Honestly, I'm making Rinoa's evil plan as I go but I think its coming up good..Don't you? R&R new chapter coming up soon.


	8. Love theater

**A/N:** Dang! I got so happy with the new reviews I decided to stop playing games and write some more! Yop so heres chapter8 and about the evil Rinoa plan, I barely know whats going on there but I got an idea so don't worry you'll understand soon enough. Enjoy! Yes I know I update almost every single day but I want to finish them before school starts so you won't have to be waiting a whole week before I write.

WARNING: Chapter rated "R"

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 8

Love Theater-

Squall held Zell in his arms and carried him into his dorm, kissing his neck. He tried to open the door but it was hard enough to keep the blond in the air.

"I'll get it." Zell patted around the door trying to find the number pad. He got it when he jumped off Squall and punched the code anger angrily. "There we go!" He climbed back into Squall's arms. "You were kissing my neck." And Squall restarted his foreplay.

Squall carried the boy to the couch feeling his arms failing. He put his hand under the Zell's jacket and teased his nipples. He noticed zell moaned a lot. _Must not get laid to often_. Then it hit him. Squall was still a virgin. He slightly slowed down but kept taking Zell's shirt off. _If I do this...Who cares? I want it bad_. He started to lick the boy's chest.

Zell slowly took off Squall's leather jacket and worked on the the muscle shirt. Squall wasn't that muscly but he was stronger then a lot of people he knew. He looked so hot at the moment and so dominant. Zell could feel his arousal going up as Squall licked his stomach.

"Zell, You want this?" Squall asked taking a few breaths.

"Yes, Don't stop." Zell moaned loudly as Squall put his hands down his pants and groped his erection. It was so better then when Zell did this to himself. It was heaven and nothing else mattered but this.

Zell closes his eyes and let the pleasure flow through him. He didn't even notice when Squall started to lick his pubes. His eyes popped open as he felt his member enter Squall's mouth. This felt so good. His whole body tingled with pleasure. He heard sex was amazing but there were no words that could describe this feeling for him. All he knew he was in love with the lion. He sighed as Squall's mouth left his area and kissed him deeply. He got up and went for some lube. He sat down and applied to his and Zell's body. It was so cold Zell felt shivers go up his spine. Then it hit him. He was about to get fucked.

"Squall.." He managed to utter.

"Yes?" Squall stopped, hoping he had done nothing wrong.

"Do we have to..you know...Fuck?" He asked worried that Squall might not like the question.

"Only if you do." Zell shook his head. "It's okay.. We'll just have to stick to oral and foreplay." He started licking Zell's ear.

"Thank you."

Squall went back to work on the blond's penis. None of them were really gay since this relationship just sort of happened but Squall didn't give a damn. If this was Rinoa he is sure it wouldn't be even close as good. _No wonder people become gay, good sex_.

Zell shifted position and started licking Squall's erection. Squall moaned softly. He was never been touched there by anyone. Squall supported himself by his elbows as Zell was under him trying to no choke on his member. Zell had a nice one. Long and hard just like Squall imagined. He had no clue what Zell thought of his but the blond did seem to enjoy himself as he sucked it.

Zell tasted the sweet lubricant Squall applied before. Tasted like strawberry's which made the whole sucking part a lot more fun then he thought it would be. He was sucking hard and he felt something pouring out of it. Sticky and gooey but it tasted sweet like honey. Zell devoured the new liquid and sucked for some more. On top of him, Squall, started tasting Zell too.

After sucking each other dry, the brunette turned around and took Zell in his arms. Zell nuzzled in his chest He looked and noticed they were in Squall's bed and their cloths were still in the living room.

"Squall how'd we get here?"

"Who cares, baby?" Squall kissed Zell passionately. They dozed off a few minutes later holding each other tight.

Back in the stage, the actors were getting restless of not rehearsing.

"Why are we not rehearsing?" Complained the actors. Selphie ran around the costume room looking for the blond.

"When I get my hands on Zell I will KILL HIM!" She yelled. Irvine took her in his arms and held her off as she started to throw the costumes around.

"Relax, babe.."

"HOW CAN I RELAX? The star isn't here!" She whispered her second phrase when Irvine put his hands over his ears.

"Where was he last?" Irvine held her in case she'd remember and run off to cripple him.

"On a date with Squall but he was supposed to be back two hours ago!" She started fidgeting.

"Babe, look, They are boys. Boys have needs and a very unique tool, They got in the mood made gay love and are asleep by now."

"Like you would know.."

"Well it's the best explanation you'll get. Plus it's obvious."

"Well I can't work without the lead..."

"Improvise...I'll do his part."

"You just wanna wear tights and get close to the breasted chicks with pushup bras."

"True but I also wanna see you smile again." He kissed her putting his hat on her and picking out the costume."Can't a guy change in private?" He complained as Selphie giggled when she saw his boxers. "Don't act like you never saw me naked."

"Thank you, Irvine." She ran off giggling in happiness.

Seifer walked in circles as he tried to figure out why Rinoa wanted to destroy their relationship.

"You give up yet?" She giggled.

"Since ten minutes."

"I'll tell you, I want them hating each other because.."

"You're a jealous bitch since chickenwuss got him and he always treated you like crap and treats the blond as a sexy prince? And now you want pure revenge by cheating on him."

Guessed Seifer.

"I was gonna say I'm evil but that works too."

"You Rinoa?" A female voice a female voice came from behind them.

"Yes."

"I'm Sofia." They shook hands. "So how do you want it and where do you want it?"

"Not me, fool! Your job consists of a larger role in this play." She chirped proudly of her master plan.

"I'm a whore not an actress." Sofia admitted without remorse.

"But you are already in character so you're perfect."Rinoa was being sweet to her to make sure she'd do whatever she was told to do.

"Rinoa are you nuts? He is gay! A girl won't work." Noted Seifer thinking that her plan was dumb.

"He is all gay for Squall, but for a pretty girl like her and all his thoughts of Squall will disappear." Rinoa eyed her. She was pleased that she looked like an innocent girl. Zell would very much fall for her.

'She's a whore not a charmer." Seifer winked.

"Like he'll know the difference. He can be as innocent and gullible as a dog."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Complained Sofia.

"Okay here." Rinoa handed her a piece of paper. "All your instructions are there. So tomorrow at the library..."

What is Rinoa's evil plan? Will Sofia go with it? Will Irvine look hot in tights and make the actresses uncomfortable? To be seen in the next chapter of "Chocobo on stage." Anyhoo... Next chapter will be up Thursday or something and hope you all enjoyed the little lemon even though it wasn't really good if you ask me so...Review!


	9. Break up

**A/N:** I am so sorry to anyone who reads this for not updating in a week or something. I'll try to update more frequently. Yeah and I'm putting down one of my other stories "TTD" Cause well its pretty boring if you ask me if any of you read it and liked it I'm sorry but I swear I won't delete this one and "star of my life"

Cause these are very good. Chapter 9.

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 9

Break Up-

The blond tapped around Squall's desk looking for the clock. He grumbled as he felt numb all over and shivering from the cold.

"10:35, joy...Selphie..will kick my ass.." He rubbed his chest and fell back on the bed and woke up Squall by poking him in the ribs. "Wake up.." He managed to mumble.

"Go away.."Growled Squall from under to covers.

"We gotta get ready for..." He tried to figure out why he was waking him up. It's not like they still had classes or anything important to attend to. "Just wake up." He sat on Squall tugging his hair slightly. Squall jumped on Zell and pushed him off the bed.

"I said leave me alone." He looked at the boy angrily. Zell whimpered hoping he didn't make Squall too mad. Squall laughed and kissed him. "Good morning, kitten." He gets up and put his boxers on.

"Mornin',tiger." Zell hugged him."Want coffee?"

"Sure." Squall kissed on the cheek.

_I can't believe that I had sex with Squall. Sure loads of girls probably dreamt of this but damn I had the real thing and I'm a guy. Poor girls thought they had a chance with Squall. I had much more action then Squall's relationship with Rinoa and that that lasted a year and we just were dating for what? A few weeks? Damn, I'm lucky!_

Zell poured the coffee and made himself a bowl of cereal. "Yum, Froot loops." Squall walked in and picked up his coffee. "Good?"

"Yep." He played with Zell's hair for a while. "Hey I gotta go to the library soon so meet you up there at 12?"

"Why?'

"Secret." Zell giggled and took another rainbow spoon full of little o's.

Rinoa walked hand in hand with Seifer around the library. Sophia followed them slowly behind. The place wasn't at all crowded so it was no problem for them to set their plan in action.

"Why can't we sit down or go to the cafeteria? And how do you know he'll be here?" Sophia complained walking even slower.

"Stop complaining, they'll be here and we can't miss it." She took a book off a shelf and threw it at her. "You can always read and follow us."

"The female sex positions?"

"It's really fun to try." Commented Seifer slapping Rinoa's behind.

"If you want to keep that hand..." She threatened him.

"Sorry." Sofia couldn't help but giggle.

They walked around the shelves again with Sofia who was now walking even slower as she was reading the book that Rinoa gave her. "These are really interesting."

"Shut up! there is your target." Rinoa pointed excitedly at Zell.

"Hey Zell" Sqaull kissed him quickly. "I'll just check these out and I'm all yours."

"Sure,babe." He watched Squall head for the desk.

Zell felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was.

"Hello, are you Zell Dincht?" Asked the the brunette.

"Yes."

"I'm Sophia Melanzes. It's so great to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too. You're not from around here?"

"No, I'm from Galbadia. I'm staying with a friend for a while and then going back. Always wanted to visit this place and meet you."

"Well, Here I am." Smiled Zell. Sophia could see Squall coming from behind him. She had to do this quick or she won't get paid. She lunched at him and started making out with him.

Squall watched from behind thinking Zell will punch her or something but he just stood there and slowly started making out with her. His chest felt in knots. The one person he allowed to get this close to him is cheating on him already. He ran from the library.

Zell turned around to catch Squall running out. "You whore!" He pushed her aside and ran after him.

Rinoa came from behind the bookshelves laughing. "Nice work. Not as I planned but same results." She handed Sophia an envelope. "Here's you 1500 gils."

"I feel bad." Sophia walked out from the library throwing the money to the garbage bin. Rinoa went and took the envelope back.

"Told ya it wouldn't cost us anything." She laughed evilly and Seifer spun her around him.

"You are evil and so perfect." Seifer laughed along with her.

Zell ran after Squall through the halls of Balamb. He took a quick turn to get to his dorm faster but smashed into Selphie.

"Ow, watch it Zell." He helped her up. "Why'd you miss rehearsal yesterday? Irvine made the girls cry." She said remembering how one the girls slapped him after he kept starring at he breasts.

"Sorry, I've been busy. I need to go." He ran off. He didn't want to see Squall, he wanted to be alone for now. He screwed up bad.

_Damn, Why did I kiss her back? What the hell is wrong with me? I love Squall and I fukin' hurt him. DAMNNIT!_

He hid himself outside in the beach hoping night will come soon and make him forget everything.

"Hey Zell." Greeted Selphie as he entered the stage. "Glad you came for once." He just smiled and went into the changing room.

"What's up with him?" Asks Irvine playing with a corset.

"Give me that you perv!" She snatched the corset and threw it away. "Zell cheated on Squall and they broke up. He hasn't been happy ever since. Well he looks happy but he doesn't say much and pretty much mopes around his dorm all day."

"How about Squall?"

"Squall? I thought you were checking up on him." She started panicking.

"Nope didn't see him since last week."

"Aww crap!" She sighed and walked towards the dressing room.

Zell stopped changing hearing his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" He answered without enthusiasm.

"Zell, It's Uncle Mitch. Your lilttle Squall friend here is well...Petting chocobos 24/7."

"What is he doing at your farm?"

"Mostly moping but he cooks and cleans very well. The chocobos like him a lot. But he doesn't say much. Something happened to him?"

"No, everything is fine can you give the phone to him? I'd like to talk to him."

"Sure thing."

Zell waited impatiently on the line. He wondered where Squall went, he hasn't seen him for the last couple of days. But why did the lion pick the ranch?

_What if he hates me? Of course he hates me but he'll forgive me right? Please oh please oh please oh please..._

"Hello?"

"Squall!" Chirped Zell happy to hear his voice."It's Zell."

"Hanging up.."

"NO WAIT!" Yelled Zell.

The actors, Selphie and Irvine stuck their ears to the changing room door. "Did he go mad?" asks Irvine.

"He's on a phone, you idiot." Replies Selphie.

"I LOVE YOU! Squall I made a mistake but I didn't mean it. I..."

"Too bad. That mistake cost you this." He heard Squall hang up.

"No...Squall..." Zell broke down and cried. Selphie came in with Irvine and they held him.

So there you go. A whole brand spanking new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. So I'm sure, and hope, you understood Rinoa being evil and all cause a lot of you said you were confused so there. That part is over and now for the chocobo on stage. you'll see. Next chapter might come up next week end. But I'm starting school so don't worry if I won't update I'll just have to get used to the new schedual. and once again REVIEW! mwhahaha I love it when you do.


	10. Heart breakers

**A/N:** I'm so SORRY! I forgot I was writing this story and all my other stories and now I feel bad.! But don't worry this won't happen again, hopefully. I'll update in the next few days! Just to make it up to you guys. I am ever so sorry. So here you go chapter 10!

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 10

Heart Breakers-

Squall sat there listening to the chocobos go 'kweh'.

_This is nice_.

For a long time he enjoyed being alone from the world. Just him and his chocobos...Well Mitch's chocobos but odds are he'll get his own. Nothing could go wrong right now. Blue sky, fluffy white clouds, grass and chocobos!

"I think I'm getting obsessed about chocobos, right now.." He chuckled. He never had a obsession before but hopefully it'll go away...like everything else. He heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" He sounded annoyed. This was supposed to be his alone time.

"Hey, Squall? It's rinoa..."

"SEIFER!" He heard Seifer say his name loudly behind Rinoa to get himself noticed.

"Shut up...Sorry about that." She giggled like the girl he met a few months back, back when he liked her. "I heard about the break up, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever." He felt like that storm in him was building back up. He liked its familiar feeling. Never having to fear of being abandoned.

"Well, I hope you get better. OH! By the wait, before I forget again, Zell's play is in two weeks. I hope you can make it."

"Why would I?" He didn't want to see Zell.

"Because Selphie is making the play and expects all her friends to be there and applaud." She took a short pause."Plus, who knows? Zell might not be there that night. He might simply DIE from being so devastated without you."

"Why would I care?"

"No reason, honey." She hung up.

Squall lied there watching the yellow feathered birds run around. "Rinoa...meh, What could see do? Plus she wouldn't harm him. She's not crazy." He thought. He imagined her stabbing Zell in the back with a knife or dropping the set on him.

_Well, It wasn't that hard to imagine._

"Maybe I should go back?" He petted the baby chocobo as it came to him for his daily two hour petting.

Seifer walked around eating a sandwich and looking at Rinoa. "Wa oo meh da hound ho ba?" He asked his mouth full.

"What? Why did I make love to Angelo? Sick perv!" She punched in the arm. He swallowed quickly and rephrased his question clearly.

"Why did you make "Die" sound so bad?" He jumped away as she tried to punch him in the arm again.

"Because, we can't risk them getting back together. That's why!" She stole his sandwich and took a bite out of it. "Eww.. Mayonnaise."

"We? Rinny...Look, I can take you far away from here and we could live happily ever after with no contact from humans or anything you want."

"Thats not what I want."

"You are crazy! You can't just kill someone for dating your ex."

"He cheated on me!" She argued.

"You cheated on him with me, first!" He held her in the corner.

"We are going to do this!"

"No.."

"Honey, darling, sweety...Don't you think I can blame this, oh lets say...Selphie? Irvine? Quistis? I could even blame it on the other actors for not getting the lead. EVEN SQUALL!" She jumped up and down like a little girl who's daddy just gave her a new doll. "This is perfect!"

Zell sat alone in the cafeteria. His look was empty and locked on the warm plate of hot-dogs Selphie got him.

"I swear I didn't make them. They are from the cafeteria, like you like them." She pleaded him to eat. She last saw him eat was two days ago.

"Yeah, cheer up! It couldn't be that bad. I'm sure Squall just needs some time to think an-OOMPH!" He felt Selphie elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't give im any crazy ideas." She whispered so Zell couldn't hear.

"I'm right next to you... and Squall isn't coming back." He got up and left his dorm. "I'll be at practice tomorrow." He hollered from the hallways as he left.

Selphie sank into the chair and looked at the pile of hot-dogs. Her eyes widened as she saw a hand reach for them and shove them in their owners mouth. Irvine looked at her oddly.

"No point in wasting the food..." He took the last bite.

"Insensitive much?" She growled and put her head between her arms and laid there, feeling the cowboy hold her tight, understanding the pain this was giving her.

I am sorry but this is all I can write for now. My mom is nagging me to get her high speed and well, I want it too so I'm sorry but expect a update tomorrow.


	11. Play and improvise

**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating in the last few months! The server would not let me log in for some reason then I forgot bout you...so sorry. here is chapter 11.

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 11

Play And Improvise-

Zell looked around his uncle's farm. The same fields with the same Chocobo and the same colors all around. It was midday and all he could see of his Squall was his shadowy figure against the sun far off surrounded by chocobos. He approached slowly the figure thinking of the words he prepared for this but all of a sudden they all felt so wrong. He sighed and looked at him from a few yards away. He could clearly see his hands playing around with a chicobo in the grass trying to catch him. that's so not like Squall.

"Why did you come here?" Squall asked coldly acknowledging his presence.

"I..I-I.."Zell winced trying how to figure out how Squall knew he was here. The words he prepared were lost in his mind.

"Leave me alone..." He ruffled the chicobo's hair.

"No." Zell took a stand.

"Fine it's your uncle's farm." He got up and started walking away.

"Squall! I love you, dammit! Why can't you understand it was an accident and I came from miles around just to scream it to your face!" He yelled at him. He knew Squall would easily counter it by saying something insensitive but he had to try. "Please, come back." He let out a sob feeling he lost him forever. To his surprise Squall turned around and looked at him his eyes wide opened. Zell could see a storm in his eyes.

"You were consciously making out with that tramp in public and you knew what the hell you were doing!" He raged at the boy. As the blond was to retaliate, he yelled once more. "I hate you." and at that, he walked away.

Selphie paced up and down on the stairs to the theater room. Zell has been in a awful mood since his last talk with Squall and that would ruin the whole play and to top the whole thing: She couldn't find him anywhere. Rinoa walked by and greeted her with a smile.

"Rinoa, did you see Zell anywhere? The play is about to start!" She asked feeling uneasy by her presence.

"Not lately. But he is going to die when he sees the crowd applauding him for being such a magnificent actor." Selphie got the chills hearing her say those very words.

_What's wrong with me? Why is Rinoa making me feel so...worried?_

As the music flowed into a waltz, Zell appeared out of nowhere and recited his lines better then ever and Selphie sighed. "I don't care what he was doing all this time but if he keeps this up he is so forgiven."

"That's good to hear." Irvine walked in holding the two missing actresses by the hands. "These two lovely ladies were off in a boy's room." He handed them to her feeling like a hero and shining with pride feeling like a hero.

"YOU WENT IN THERE?" She shrieked at him and hurled the girls in the dressing room.

Seifer scurried along the top of the stage.

_I can't believe she got me into doing this! Damn that woman! A well I wont kill him..just put him in a coma._ He told himself as Zell was starting the final act. He got his knife out and got ready to cut a few ropes.

_This will be a very memorable final act_. Seifer listened to play and waited for the moment Rinoa instructed him to cut the ropes.

"Rose! Why has thou gone from me? Where art thou after much blood has been shed for you?" Zell recited as he looked into the distance.

"Do not fear, my friend. The king shalt be poisoned at dawn." Continued the next actor.

"Hush!" Zell docked down into a barrel. "May have the guards found us?" At that a chocobo knight rode into scene aiming his sword at the barrels and removing his helmet with his free hand.

"Squall?" Murmured Zell in disbelief. "What art thou doing here, Marcus?" Zell improvised.

"I heard of the fall of grace." He looked at the belfry tower. "A royal died."

"Rose.." Murmured Zell loud enough for the audience to hear."No..."

"The guards will be here soon to behead you. We must make haste and leave the land of Belhirith and go into allied lands." At that Seifer fell from the sky and landed gracefully. All looked at him curiously.

Squall and Zell starred, unsure of what to do. Squall recovered first.

"Improvise, Seifer." Squall muttered. Seifer looked nervous for a sec but got into his own character.

"Tis' I, Captain Lohrst of the royal guard." He thanked himself for listening the play and catching a few names along the way. "You traitors of the crown shall shed blood before me."

"Never!" Squall got down and picked up his sword getting ready for the final scene.

Yes the play write sucked...this is short...but heck its a long overdue chapter! I'll update the final chapter as soon as I am done with it. Hope you are all enjoying the show.


	12. Will you be my canary?

**N/A: **Okay my little friends/readers! This is the last chapter to "Chocobo on stage"(CoS)! I'm not killing the story...well a little. Only cause I need to finish it and I don't have anymore ideas and hence "Chocobo on stage" stageplay and Zellchocobo. I do hope you figured it out by now. Enjoy the last chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing.

-_Yadda_- Thoughts

-Chapter 12

Will You Be My Canary?-

Seifer plunged at Squall with his prop sword he found earlier on top of the stage. Squall dodged luckily and hit Seifer across the head making him fall.

"Ah!" He yelled as he fell down. He muttered curses to Squall for hitting him so hard. He felt Squall's prop blade hit the side of his body to indicating his defeat.

"No need for that. I too was planning the kings death after he killed my family to get our riches."

"But Rose.." Zell muttered.

"Yes, Her father gave her his drink knowing it was poisoned. Now he will not need to back down from the throne or see his daughter marry a thief."

"Maybe one day I'll rejoin my canary." Zell recited the final line as the lights and curtain dropped.

"What the fucking hell happened here!" Selphie came out raging in fury. "Why the hell did you ruin my play?" She hissed. "Rose wasn't supposed to die!"

"Calm down, Honey." Irvine hugged her from the behind. "The play is a great hit. Everyone loved it."

"But-but-but...Hey get back here!" She yelled at them as Squall and Zell were moving somewhere to be alone.

They locked themselves in the dressing room. Zell seemed nervous but in the inside he was scared of what Squall might say. Zell blurted a few things but Squall ignored them. When Zell was done muttering Squall got close to him and caressed the blond's cheek.

"Will you be my canary?" He kissed Zell softly on the lips.

"Yes." Zell smiled and kissed him back.

Rinoa was fuming at Seifer behind the curtains.

"What happened? You were supposed to cut the rope!" She hit him in the stomach.

"I couldn't do it..." Seifer looked at her, hoping to find in her something worth while.

"You are pathetic!" She yelled more.

Seifer know saw how she was just using him for her revenge and that she has completely lost her sanity. This wasn't the Rinoa they all knew. He walked away ignoring her and was trying to remember the psychiatrist's phone number.

I know this was real short but it is how it ended. I know the "will you be my canary" thing is from ff9 from lord Avon's play but still it got in the story and that's that! Hope you all enjoyed my first Fanfiction! if you liked this go see my profile for the other story. "Star of my life." I might not update it for a while though cause I am in a busy time. Thanks for reading!

**Edit: **This was so fun to rewrite, I loved seeing how my mind use to write. It is amazing how much it changed in grammar and style. Major Rinoa bashing thing I had, neh?


End file.
